Love Of Fire
by Mushmallow62
Summary: BeybladeEscaflowne. Kai is transported to a strange place, and is told he can make world peace. He's against the idea, an albino boy is to make him see their side, but trouble brews. Yaoi, maybe Chapter 4 Up
1. Transported To Gaea

Kai had finished training, so he went out for some fresh air. Nothing wrong with that, he walked past his school, and went into the school grounds, no real reason, just walking about, thinking.  
  
/Over the past year, we have become the world champs. Yet it was an empty victory. I did nothing to help, in fact I was the cause of it!/ Kai thought to himself as he walked through the school grounds, his hand in his pocket, touching his beyblade.  
  
He walked towards some abandoned flats, and stopped, looking around to see buildings half falling down of there own accord. No one was around, only a few tramps, and other poorer people.  
  
/I should head back./ Kai thought to himself, and suddenly a pillar of blue light fell on him, and he vanished. Granted no one noticed.  
  
* Kai saw himself in a field, a very big field, in fact all directions showed him nothing more than fields. With no other idea of what to do, he went in one single direction, and hoped for the best.  
  
/I wonder where I am. I was in the middle of some old flats, and now I'm in a country side. This is just strange...... Speaking of strange........./ Kai noticing something floating in the air; /Right, UFO's don't exsist, so why does that look like a massive lump of rock?/ Kai ran a hand through his two toned blue hair.  
  
/Kai, maybe we should see....../ Dranzer's voice came through to Kai.  
  
/We have no choice./ Kai said with a sigh, and followed the 'floating massive rock', as Kai decided to call it for lack of a better name.  
  
Unknown to him, someone knew that he was following the floating rock, or a floating fortress for a better name.  
  
The man who knew about Kai was called Folken, and he decided that Kai should be taken on board the floating fortress. Folken had light blue hair, his eyes were red, and he had a tear mark under his right eye, he wore a long black cloak.  
  
'Why him?' An albino boy, who wore a gold tiara with a purple gem stone in the middle, asked.  
  
'Because Emperor Dornkirk thinks he will be of use for our plans,' Folken explained, he had planned on getting the two neko-jin girls to collect Kai, but he now thought better of it.  
  
'Fine,' Dilandau said, walking away and moving to go into his guymelef, red in colour with a dark coloured cloak. *  
  
Kai just followed the slow moving floating rock, though it was moving fairly fast, as he was walking, and sometimes sprinting to catch up with it!  
  
He then noticed that a big machine moved out of it, red in colour and landed infront of him. Not too close, but it made Kai feel wery. Though he noticed someone came out of it, someone who wore black armour, red on the shoulder's, the lower arms, and lower legs.  
  
/All right, wait!/ Kai squinted a bit; /Great, he's got a sword. I have no chance of running, I only have Dranzer, and yet I don't know where I am. From the looks of this guy, and the floating rock, and his machine, I'm not on earth any more./  
  
The person came closer, and Kai noticed that he was wery too. Also Kai could now see completely what this person looked like. Male, white hair, red eyes, a scar over his right cheek, and a tiara, gold in colour with a purple gem in the middle.  
  
As Kai examined Dilandau, the albino did the same to Kai. Two toned blue hair, darker at the back than the front, the eyes were brown, though there is a bit of crimson in them, the boy also had two shark-like fins on either side of his face, and a pierced left ear. Dilandau also noted his clothing, a sleeve-less dark purple/blue top, which covered his neck, gloves of the same colour covered his arms just a few inches below his shoulders and a bit of red with metal that was attached to the top seemed to be also attached to the gloves. At the wrist's of the gloves there seemed to be a dragon shape in metal. His trousors were a grey-blue, with a dark purple/blue belt with a dragon as the buckle. The pockets for the trousors were outlines with red at the top.  
  
The two just looked at each other, and then Dilandau broke the silence.  
  
'I have come to take you.....' He then pointed to the floating fortress.  
  
'Why?' Kai asked him, still wery about the albino solider.  
  
'Do you want to keep walking, and following us?' Dilandau demanded to know.  
  
Kai smirked; 'Good point, fine, I have nothing better to do. However, I have questions that need answers,'   
  
'Fine, you can asked Lord Folken when we get there,' Dilandau told the two toned blue haired boy.  
  
Kai noticed how the albino said 'lord', slightly respectful, but not enough, esspecially for a title such as that.  
  
When they got to the machine, Kai just looked at it, and Dilandau noticed.  
  
'Why me?' Kai muttered under his breath.  
  
Dilandau smirked at that comment and entered his guymelef, once in, he lowered the right red arm down for Kai to grab onto, which was what he did, and moved on till he was sitting on the shoulder of the guymelef.  
  
'Hold on,' Dilandau ordered Kai.  
  
'To what?' Kai asked him and they were in the air. Though Kai managed to hold on to a bit of metal, he had decided that he would most likely have to learn how to fly one of those things.  
  
They landed, Dilandau once again brought the right arm down for Kai to get off, and Kai heard a few gasps from some men around them.  
  
/Freaky place./ Kai thought to himself.  
  
Once Dilandau was out was Kai introduced to Folken. He saw the man with pale blue hair, crimson eyes, and a pink tear underneith his right eye. Kai suddenly had the urge to feel sorry for the man.  
  
'I see Dilandau has managed to bring you here in one piece,' Folken commented, Dilandau glared at the crimson eyed man.  
  
'You mean he wasn't ment to?' Kai asked; 'Why did you bring me up here anyway? He could have easily killed me if you didn't want me to follow you,'  
  
'Hum,' Folken smiled, slightly; 'Come,'  
  
Kai sighed, annoyed that his questions were not being answered right away. He noticed that Dilandau came with them, and they entered a throne room, large and dark. The throne had a large stone lion, to which Dilandau walked up to, and placed his sword in.  
  
'We have been informed that you might help us,' Folken informed Kai, and noticed that Kai's expression stayed the same; 'We were also told that you could help us win a war,'  
  
'Why?' Kai asked, deciding to be direct.  
  
'To bring about world peace,' Folken said, and noticed Kai started to shake. Dilandau smirked, but this was because he knew what Kai was doing, though Folken did not.  
  
A second passed and Kai laughed out loud, which annoyed Folken; 'Your kidding!' Kai cried out.  
  
'How do you mean?' Folken asked him.  
  
'Your telling me, you have solider's, you have weapons, and you wish to have peace? And your saying that I can help you?' Kai said, controling his laughter; 'This is a joke! Who ever your working for doesn't want peace! They want to take over the world! Should there be more of these things,'   
  
Folken shook his head; 'How can there be peace unless we go to war?'   
  
'Simple, by doing something called talking. No harm came from talking, not that I know of, granted I'm not from around here,' Kai told them.  
  
'He does it all the time, but Emperor Dornkirk wants the dragon,' Dilandau told Kai.  
  
'Dragon? Okay, where on earth am I?' Kai demanded to know.  
  
'Earth? Another from the Mystic Moon then,' Folken reasoned.  
  
'The Mystic Moon?' Dilandau said, and looked at Kai once more; 'Granted he looks a bit different,'  
  
'I really should be insulted by that but there are more pressing issues, like where the hell am I?' Kai demanded once again.  
  
'Your on Gaia,' Folken told him.  
  
'What?' Kai said, confused; 'Never heard of it,'  
  
'Does it matter whether you have or not?' Folken asked him, and for a moment Kai looked thoughtful.  
  
'No,' Kai replied; 'But who is Dornkirk? Sounds like someone who needs a hit up againist the head,' Kai told them.  
  
'He's the one who want peace,' Folken said, but noticed Kai was thinking; 'What is it?'  
  
'Most likely nothing,' Kai said, taking out his Dranzer blade, completely forgetting that the other two knew nothing of what he held in his hand.  
  
'What is that?' Dilandau asked him, and Kai looked at the albino.  
  
'Its a long story........' Kai said, shaking his head, to which Folken nodded.  
  
'Get one of your men to show him to his room,' Folken said to Dilandau.  
  
'Hang on!' Kai said; 'Who are you two?'  
  
'You can probably guess that that's Folken,' Dilandau told him; 'My name is Dilandau. Anyway, I'll have Chesta show you to your room,'  
  
Kai saw Dilandau leave, and then suddenly a blonde haired boy who's hair was cut as though a bowl was used to shape his hair, and blue eyes. Now, Kai would have been reminded of Max, except that the boy, who we, including Kai, shall assume is Chesta, has a red mark on his cheek, almost like a hand print, and he also wore armor like that of Dilandau's, except his was blue, not red.  
  
Chesta looked at Kai carefully, and then motioned to show him to his room. Kai didn't know whether Chesta was told not to speak to him, or maybe he didn't trust Kai, or maybe he was just shy. Whatever the reason, Kai didn't want to know, he just wanted to get out of this planet, Gaia, and go home.  
  
* 'So, what do you think?' Folken asked Dilandau, in a small room, like a war room, with a table and chairs, but a glass of wine, or vino as its called there, in front of Dilandau.  
  
'I think he could fight, if he wanted to,' Dilandau said; 'But I doubt it,'  
  
'I think we'll have him see our side then,' Folken told him.  
  
'As in I have to tell him? Why not......' Dilandau started, but Folken interrupted him.  
  
'Because he met you first, if he trust's you, or anything close to that mark, he'll believe in what your saying,' Folken pointed out to Dilandau; 'This boy does not seem to be naive, there for your going to have to use tact when around him,' Folken said, and Dilandau just had a sip of his vino.  
  
'Fine,' Dilandau said, stood up, and left Folken alone.  
  
'He can help us bring the whole of Gaia to peace,' Folken said under his breath. 


	2. Dilandau Met Dranzer!

Kai noticed that his room was dull, almost like the abbey back on earth, where he was trained to become one of the best beyblader's in the world........ And also take over the world using Black Dranzer for his Grandfather.  
  
Everything Folken told Kai, everything was like he was back in that abbey. But this time it was different, this time he knew better, this time he can make up his mind, he was not a child that listened to adult's. Not any more. He learned his lesson, a harsh and hard one, one that costed him his Dranzer, but he gained something, he learned something, he gained friends, and he also gained Black Dranzer.  
  
Kai lay down on a lumpy bed. Granted getting Black Dranzer isn't a plus, it will remind Kai that he lost badly to Spencer, but it will also be out of BioVolt's hands, no one will ever use that kind of power. Kai was kicked out of his thought's, he heard the door open automatically. Now he started to wonder how people got any privacy on the floating rock.  
  
'Settling in?' The male albino, Dilandau, asked.  
  
'I guess,' Kai said, standing up; 'Folken sent you to talk me into helping you guy's out in this war,'   
  
'Pretty much,' Dilandau told him.  
  
Kai noticed something, Dilandau was not wearing his armour, he wore a purple shirt sleeveless, and leather trousors, along with some black boots.  
  
'Might as well try,' Kai told him; 'No sense in you getting into trouble,'  
  
'No point, I'll be wasting my breath,' Dilandau told him, then paused; 'What were you holding back there?' Dilandau asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.  
  
Kai smirked inwardly, his Dranzer blade, he brought it out infront of Folken and Dilandau, it caught Dilandau's attention. Dilandau had asked him what it was, though Kai was not comfortable speaking about Dranzer infront of Folken, the man who said he could help them win the war.  
  
'This,' Kai brought out Dranzer and showed it to Dilandau. He began to explan what it was, and what it used to be used for, listening to Rei ramble about the history of beyblade's was proving to be a good idea, Dilandau was soaking it up like a sponge.  
  
'So, you have a bit beast in there,' Dilandau said, unsure about the bit beast part.  
  
'Yes, I don't suppose you have a training area?' Kai asked him, and Dilandau smirked.  
  
'Follow me,' Dilandau said, uncrossing his arms and walking out of the room. Once again the door automatically opened, and Kai made a mental note to asked Dilandau if he would get any privacy at all, or if all the men all the floating rock perverts.  
  
As they walked around, Kai tried to memorise the area, easier said than done, but Kai managed it, or at least he hoped, after all he would need to repeat the journey to test his memory. The whole area was metal, and the doors automatically opened infront of them where they stopped, and it was a big metal room. Metal walls, metal ceiling, complete metal interor.  
  
'You guy's need a decorator,' Kai muttered under his breath. Dilandau never noticed.  
  
Kai brought out his blue beyblade and shooter. He thought about doing the yell, and then decided 'NO'. Once he released his blade onto the metal floor, he decided to let his Dranzer come out, as that was what Dilandau wanted to see*.  
  
The red phoenix came from the blade, spreading its wings and taking flight in the training area. Kai looked at Dilandau, who appeared mezmorised by the red fire phoenix. Then Kai noticed that Dilandau's eyes, his ruby red eyes were glowing like that of a fire, on seeing that Kai realised something.  
  
/He's a pyro./ Kai thought to himself, but he believed that Dilandau would never hurt him, or Dranzer.  
  
'Amazing,' Dilandau finally spoke; 'And it listens to you only?'  
  
'Yes. Unless he needs to protect me,' Kai informed him, not boasting, stating a fact.  
  
'He?' Dilandau repeated.  
  
'Dranzer is male, yes. Everyone who has a bit beast will have a telepathic link to them,' Kai informed the albino, who ran a hand through his hair.  
  
'Hum, this might be why Emperor Dornkirk wants you in the battle,' Dilandau said, mainly to himself.  
  
'Because of Dranzer?' Kai asked.  
  
'A phoenix like that, and powerful like your Dranzer, who knows what damage it could do,' Dilandau told him, he appeared to be thinking.  
  
'There is no point in you trying to talk me into this battle,' Kai reminded Dilandau once again, and saw the ruby red eyes focus on his crimson brown one's.  
  
'No, what are the attacks? Of Dranzer,' Dilandau asked Kai, and showed his respect for the owner and bit beast.  
  
Kai showed him all of Dranzer's attacks, flare arrow, fire arrow, spiral survivor. Dilandau took them all in, and Kai realised something.  
  
'Your going to use those attacks with that machine thing,' Kai finished, feeling stupid that he had no idea what the machine was called.  
  
'No, I'm going to see if we can get an advantage over the Escaflowne,' Dilandau told him; 'Its getting late, dinner will be ready,' With that said, the albino showed the two toned blue haired boy to the canteen, where hardly anyone was around.  
  
'Everyone ate already,' Kai said, mainly to himself.  
  
'Yea, its better, less noise,' Dilandau said with a shrug.  
  
'All for the better I suppose,' Kai said and the two got something to eat.  
  
*  
  
Because the bed was lumpy, Kai had thought of sleeping on the floor, however he realised that he did not know where the floor had been, and thought it best to just stay in the lumpy bed.  
  
Therefore, the next morning, he was tired, and wanted to go to sleep on a non-lumpy bed. That was not ment to be, as the blonde haired boy who Kai decided was Chesta, entered the room.  
  
'Lord Dilandau has sent me to collect you,' Chesta informed Kai.  
  
Kai looked at the boy infront of him, he tried not to laugh 'collect' was a funny word, esspecially if you have lacked your usual nine hours of sleep! The laugh won through, and Chesta quirked an eye brow at the blue haired boy, but decided it was best not to question him, and noticed that the boy did follow him.  
  
/I bet I look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards./ Kai thought to himself, running his hands through his hair, and fixing his clothes. He never had time to pack before he was taken oh-so-suddenly to Gaia.  
  
The doors automatically opened, and Kai decided that he wanted doors that you either had to push or pull to get into the room, not annoying automatic doors that never gave anyone a shred of privacy. He never did ask Dilandau about that last night.  
  
'As you can see, we have a guest,' Kai heard Dilandau talking, and he realised he had 15 pairs of eyes looking at him.  
  
'So you had better protect him, and be nice,' Dilandau gave it out as if a warning.   
  
Kai noticed that the boy's were kneeling, including the one he knew as Chesta, he also noted that Dilandau was wearing his armour, and the boy's all wore the same type of armour, it was all blue. He guessed that Dilnadau was important, but why did the albino decided to hang around him last night? Why not one of his men?  
  
'Now, go and train!' Dilandau barked and the boy's left quickly, so quickly that Kai had to leap to move out of their way.  
  
'Where is Folken?' Kai asked, noticing the light blue haired man was not around.  
  
'We are in Zaibauch, he's gone to see Emperor Dornkirk,' Dilandau informed Kai, who only nodded.  
  
'So, what are the chances of me getting a non-lumpy bed?' Kai asked Dilandau, who smirked.  
  
'Rough night?' Dilandau asked, sounding inoccent, though his eyes said otherwise.  
  
'Shut up,' Kai said and shook his head.  
  
'I think your first problem is clothes,' Dilandau pointed out to him.  
  
'Its kinda hard to pack when your suddenly taken away by a blue pillar of light,' Kai snapped.  
  
'I wouldn't know, come on, make your self look at least presentable,' Dilandau told him, showing him the way to the bath room.  
  
Kai re-did his hair, but before he even touched his hair:  
  
'I actually look as though I have been draged through a hedge backwards, minus the twigs and leaves,' Kai told Dilandau, who smiled.  
  
Once Kai finally looked presentable, though would stick out like a sore thumb due to the way he was dressed, they went out to look for some clothing.  
  
Kai saw one shop and wrinkled his nose. He was going to look like everyone else, every other male in Zaibauch, Dilandau stood out, but Kai assumed it was because he was an albino, and all albino's look different.  
  
'We can easily get some clothes made for you,' Dilandau informed Kai, noticing the blue haired boy's dislike for the clothes that they looked through.  
  
'Where?' Kai asked, he just wanted to get out of the shop.  
  
'Come,' Dilandau told him, and they went down an alley way.  
  
Dilandau knocked an old wooden door twice, and then it was opened. A hagard older man stepped out, then he bowed, slightly. Kai assumed that the man had back problems.  
  
'What do you need Lord Dilandau?' The man, who had dark brown hair, with grey streaks creeping in from the sides, asked.  
  
'Not for me,' Dilandau gestured towards Kai, and the man's intense gaze was set upon him.  
  
'Odd clothing, from over seas,' The man muttered to himself, he then moved, and gave Kai a pen and a piece of papaer; 'Draw, or write, what you want,'   
  
Kai looked at the man, to Dilandau, to the man and then to the piece of paper. He shook his head and began to draw. The out come was basically the outfit he was wearing, minus a few things, like the long elbow gloves, which would be replace by small leather gloves. Basically he was wanting the same kind of trousors though in black, and a black sleeveless top. He wrote down his size as well, knowning his chest size and waist size. it might seem sad to know those things, but Kai hated shopping with a passion, and knowing all the useful information would be handy, stop people from touching him for measuring.  
  
'It will be ready at the end of the day,' The man told Kai and Dilandau.  
  
The two boy's walked out of the shop, but Dilandau went back in for a second, and then walked out again.  
  
'What did you say?' Kai asked the albino.  
  
'I just said to make a few more. Though he won't be able to have them all in black, he'll try,' Dilandau informed the blue haired boy.  
  
'How well do you know that guy?' Kai had to ask.  
  
'Very well. He makes most of my clothes, unlike you though, I don't try to look different,' Dilandau said as they made there way back to the floating rock.  
  
'Now, seriously, what are the chances of me getting a non-lumpy bed?' Kai asked once more.  
  
*  
  
* I know in Beyblade V-Force you have to believe in the bit beasts, but in this, no. 


	3. Capture

Kai was not exactly happy. He still had the lumpy bed, and he found out that Dilandau ordered a top for him. He didn't like it. It was black in fabric, and it showed off his middle, though not too much as it was triangle in shape*, the gloaves were normal though, past his elbows, nothing different.  
  
Kai just sighed and tried to sleep, though he got a feeling that on this lumpy bed, sleep had left him. So, he went to the training area that Dilandau showed him, surprisingly he found it, and noticed Dilandau training on his own.  
  
'Hey!' Kai called out, the door slightly opened.  
  
Dilandau turned to the door, sword in hand, but not in a threatening way. He looked at Kai questioningly as the two toned blue haired boy entered the metal room.  
  
'Couldn't sleep,' Kai said with a shrug, and brought out his blade.  
  
'Lumpy bed?' Dilandau asked inoccently.  
  
'You said that........' Kai started.  
  
'I never said it would happen right away,' Dilandau told him; 'Anyway, lets see the red phoenix in action,' The albino put his sword into its sheath and leaned against the far wall, nearest the doors.  
  
Kai brought out his Black Dranzer bit, unsure if he should replace it with Dranzer, or if Dilandau should even see the power................  
  
/Enough thinking!/ Kai thought to himself, replacing Dranzer with Black Dranzer.  
  
He then launched the blade onto the metal floor, and it moved every way he wanted, zig-zag, clockwise, anti-clockwise, and then he allowed the balck phoenix to rise out of the bit.  
  
Dilandau was amazed to see such a bit beast, completely black, apart from the bits of red defining its feathers, eyes, beak. The albino just watched the phoenix move, and he was amazed.  
  
'I didn't realise you had two phoenix's,' Dilandau told Kai, who nodded.  
  
'Black Dranzer is all the negative bits of Dranzer. No one can actually control him. At least, not that i know of,' Kai informed Dilandau, who nodded.  
  
'Too much power, but you can handle them both,' Dilandau commented.  
  
'Black Dranzer was made for me. But Dranzer is my bit beast,' Kai told the albino.  
  
'So what's to happen to this one?' Dilandau inquired.  
  
'We can't destroy it, as a phoenix can't be killed, so I kept him,' Kai shrugged.  
  
'Hum,' Was all Dilandau said as he watched the phoenix.  
  
The power was amazing, and he could not believe it. Either this dark phoenix, or the red phoenix, could bring Van down, the Dragon. A phoenix verses a dragon.   
  
*  
  
Kai had gone to bed an hour later. He was slowly drifting to sleep, when he felt a gloved hand cover his mouth, and knock him out. He remembered that he left his Black Dranzer in a drawer, but he held his own red phoenix in his hand. No matter what these people did to him, he would never losen his grip on Dranzer. He now felt himself be placed on something cold, metal cold. And he was cuffed at his ankles and wrists, after that, he felt a needle inserted to his left arm, then another on his right arm. He then felt some patches being placed on his chest, which was when he figured out that they had removed his shirt.  
  
/All right. I am not even remotely awake, and I now know that people are experimenting on me. What is it about me that people feel the urge to experiment on me? Why? There must be something appealing about me that says 'experiment on me!', but I don't know............../ Kai thought to himself.  
  
/Master! What is happening?!/ Dranzer called to Kai.  
  
/Calm down, I'll figure a way out............/ Kai told Dranzer, and tried to figure a plan.  
  
There was a problem, Kai couldn't open his eyes, or rather, he did and all he saw was darkness. It made the situation seem hopeless.  
  
/I will not be trapped here! I am not a damsel in distress!/ Kai cried out in his head.  
  
'This experiment is strong, so much stronger than the last,' A deep male voice was heard.  
  
'True, but who knows what might happen to this one?' Another male voice said, but this one sounded younger.  
  
'Who cares! This boy was found on his own! No one will care what happens to him,' Another, who sounded fairly old, spoke harshly.  
  
/What about Dilandau?/ Kai thought to himself, after hearing these men speak.  
  
'And Dilandau?' The young one asked.  
  
'We'll just earse him from their memories,' The old man told them, and laughed evilly.  
  
*  
  
Dilandau got up, and decided to check on Kai. When he came upon the room, he noticed how it looked, and looked for clues. He opened the second drawer and saw a black beyblade, with a black phoenix on the top.  
  
'Black Dranzer,' Dilandau whispered, and the bit glowed; 'We're gonna find Kai,'  
  
Dilandau was smart enough to know that Kai would no longer be on the floating fortress. If anything, Kai would have been taken into Zaibauch. To search for one person in Zaibauch would be a nightmare, if only one person was looking. However, Dilandau was leader of the Dragon Slayers, 15 soliders, all ready and willing to fight, and die by his side.  
  
Dilandau left to put on his red armour, but took the black phoenix with him. He had a feeling Black Dranzer might be a good luck charm.  
  
Once he changed, and gathered his troops, he told them what had happened.  
  
'Now we will search all of Zaibauch to find him. He's ment to be able to destroy the dragon,' Dilandau said, for good measure, not exactly lying, just a small fib on his part.  
  
All the soliders left to begin the search for Kai, and Dilandau realised that someone was behind him. He also knew that he had nothing to worry about, the man behind him would never attack him.  
  
'Folken,' Dilandau said, and looked at the crimson eyed man.  
  
'Dilandau, do you know where Kai is?' Folken said it as a statement, not a question.  
  
'Why do you think I sent my men out searching for him?' Dilandau demanded.  
  
'You know who took him Dilandau, and you know where he would be,' Folken informed the albino, who looked frightened.  
  
*  
  
/Kai! Kai!/ A desprete cry came from Dranzer.  
  
/Dranzer........./ Kai's voice was low, so low that Dranzer almost had to strain to hear it.  
  
/No, Kai, Master, do not give into the evil drug! You must not! Remember what you were like when you had Black Dranzer in your hands?/ Dranzer begged Kai to remember that time.  
  
/Dranzer............ This drug, its........ Its powerful........../  
  
/These people are capable of magic, don't give into it!/ Dranzer pleaded.  
  
/......../  
  
//Kai!/ Dranzer exclaimed, only to hear an evil laugh, a laugh that chilled the red phoenix to the bone. 


	4. Phoenix Knight

While Dranzer was crying to his master, begging him not to fall to the drugs the evil men gave him; Dilandau went towards the place of his nightmares.  
  
/I can't believe I am going to go in there...... Willingly!/ Dilandau yelled in his head.  
  
/You have to, for the phoenix./ A voice said, male sounding.  
  
/What?!/ Dilandau looked around him; /No one can read minds, not even the bitch from the Mystic Moon!/  
  
/That's correct. However, your holding onto the 'blade of Kai's./  
  
/Black Dranzer.... Impossible!/ Dilandau disregarded the notion.  
  
/Trust me. With me by your side, nothing, not even that dragon.... Or Escaflowne, can stop you!/ Black Dranzer exclaimed.  
  
/Stay focused! We have to get Kai!/ Dilandau scolded the black phoenix.  
  
"Well, at least the odds will be tipped in my favour," Dilandau said with a smirk, and ran down the hall, he looked at each door, trying to remember which room it was that those sorcerers used to experiment on............... The albino winced, remembering the pain he went through.  
  
He found the door, and opened it, to see the sorcerers surround a body; the only indication that it was Kai was the blue hair. The door was not fully open; Dilandau did not want to fight just yet. He looked at the beyblade in his hand, and remembered how Kai launched it.  
  
"I feel stupid........ But this is the only way to get Kai back," Dilandau launched the blade into the room, and Black Dranzer rose into the air in his dark glory.  
  
"What the...?" The young sorcerer said, surprised to see a black phoenix above him.  
  
"A phoenix?! They are all dead!" The other sorcerer cried out.  
  
"Huh, you have no idea!" Dilandau said, and charged at them, cutting and stabbing any of the sorcerers who got in his way, while Black Dranzer, feeling Dilandau's anger and rage, and love for blood, not to mention fire, used his power over the black fire to wipe out the rest of the sorcerers.  
  
"Now......." Dilandau untied the restraints on Kai's arms, and then felt a hand on his neck, cutting off his air.  
  
The blue haired boy, whose eyes had been full of so many emotions, were now empty. He held Dilandau's throat in his bare hand, and then saw Black Dranzer, which cause him to gain a red like aura.  
  
"Black Dranzer..... Who allowed you out? You only obey Kai," A distorted voice of Kai's came out.  
  
The black phoenix could say nothing, but used his right wing to gesture towards Dilandau, who was running out of air.  
  
"I...... See......." The voice became that of Kai's again, and Dilandau's throat was free of any hold; "What happened?"  
  
"I'd have asked the same thing," Dilandau told Kai, undoing the restraints on his feet.  
  
"Who were those men in the black cloaks?" Kai asked, and noticed the pain and fear in Dilandau's eyes.  
  
"Those men were sorcerers," Dilandau then became silent, but he knew he had to continue talking; "They can genetically modify people, usually in a painful way. They have, somehow, managed to interlink you with Dranzer,"  
  
"How?" Kai asked, but it was to himself, not Dilandau.  
  
"And they didn't realise that you had Black Dranzer," Dilandau gestured to the black phoenix, who remained in the air, watching them.  
  
"Black...... Wait! You managed to release him?" Kai said, sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes. Somehow he got into my head and told me that I had to use him," Dilandau said, with a shrug.  
  
"Well, he's no long mine any more," Kai said; "You have to call him back into the blade,"  
  
"How?" Dilandau had his turn to ask.  
  
"Hold out your hand," Kai made the gesture and Dilandau followed. The black phoenix went back into the blade, and the blade went into the albino's hand.  
  
"Do I have to use a blade for this?" The albino asked, and Kai laughed.  
  
"No, but let's get out of here," Kai said, standing, feeling a wave of dizziness, and then the two ran out of the blood bath room.  
  
Dilandau realised that Kai had not noticed any of the dead bodies. It was odd. The albino had realised when they had first met that Kai was not a warrior of any sort, so dead bodies should surprise him, or make him feel ill.  
  
However they had no time to discuss such matters, all which mattered, was that Kai got out of there, and back to where the Vione was based.  
  
/Dilandau is now the owner of Black Dranzer............ I'm worried. Black Dranzer can use Dilandau's skills and manipulate him to make him become a cold hearted.../ Kai stopped that thought process; /Now myself and Dranzer are connected, how will I beyblade now? Should I continue to 'blade though? Is that really my destiny? After all that trouble we went through, defeating Boris, and then the Saint Shields, not to mention King and Queen................./  
  
"Kai!" Dilandau yelled, and Kai looked up surprised; "Your glowing an aura, stop it. Your making people look at you,"  
  
Kai nodded, not knowing how to stop such an aura. Red was Dranzer, so that would mean that Dranzer was hearing the conversation Kai was having in his head, and mustn't have liked it.  
  
/Once we get back to the Vione, I'll have to figure the whole thing out. Every thing, like how I got here, what those guy's did to me, and how Dilandau knows so much about them. Not to mention this war, it makes no sense./ Kai shook his head and continued to follow Dilandau, and noticed they were close to this air ship.  
  
Folken stood there with the 15 Dragonslayer's next to him. The two slowed down the running pace and walked the last yard towards them.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right Kai," Folken said, glancing at the boy, noticing that some needles were still in his arms and stomach.  
  
"We, need to, talk," Kai said, glaring at Folken; "Now,"  
  
"All right," Folken walked onto the Vione, and Kai noticed that the Dragonslayers had bowed down towards Dilandau, who walked pasted them, following Folken, and said;  
  
"Get up, we'll be leaving soon,"  
  
"Yes sir!" Was the Dragonslayers reply.  
  
Kai just followed the two in front of him, knowing that he would get some answers.  
  
He was in a small room, a table was in it, made of dark wood, and a bottle of something pink was in the middle along with a few glasses. He noticed Folken gestured for him to sit down, so he chose the seat nearest him, a high back wooden chair, with padding at the seat and back area.  
  
"So Kai, what do you wish to know?" Folken asked the boy.  
  
"Those sorcerers, why did they kidnap me?" Kai asked first, noticing that Dilandau had a glass of the pink stuff, and was sipping it.  
  
"I had no idea they were going to kidnap you. I assume its for one of Emperor Dornkirk's plans," Folken added.  
  
"I already said, I want nothing to do with this war," Kai growled, and red aura was growing.  
  
"What else?" Dilandau now asked, and Kai looked at him, the aura calming down.  
  
"Why did you so much about those guys's," Kai asked, and noticed how Dilandau had tensed up, his eyes once again full of fear.  
  
"I'm an experiment..." Dilandau stopped talking, and noticed Kai had a look of realisation.  
  
"The genetic modifications were done to you?" Kai said, surprised as Dilandau nodded.  
  
"Anything else Kai?" Folken asked, noticing how Dilandau had begun to stroke his right cheek.  
  
"Yea, the girl from the Mystic Moon, I heard the sorcerers talk about her from fragments that I remember. Anyway, she's the enemy, right?" Kai asked them.  
  
"Correct," Folken said with a nod, and Dilandau just growled, continuing to stroke his scar.  
  
"Wish I could met her," Kai said, not caring what they thought.  
  
"Well, I think we could arrange that," Folken said with another nod and a small smile; "We're going to Asturia anyway,"  
  
"Allen Schezar," Dilandau growled.  
  
"What?" This confused Kai to no end.  
  
"Simple, you can meet the girl in another country," Folken explained.  
  
"And you have no hidden plans to kidnap her?" Kai asked, and Folken stood up tall, about to leave the room.  
  
"I would never try to kidnap the girl," He declared and left.  
  
"This is just so odd," Kai said with a sigh, and looked at the pink stuff in the bottle that Dilandau was pouring into a glass; "What is that stuff?"  
  
"Vino," Dilandau replied, putting down the bottle and passing the glass to Kai.  
  
"You just made that up!" Kai exclaimed, and Dilandau just stared at him; "I know I'm on a different planet and everything, but....."  
  
"Just drink it then," Dilandau told him, settling into his seat once more; "We can argue the name later,"  
  
Kai took a sip, and realised quickly that he knew what it was; "Wine?"  
  
"Wine? No, vino," Dilandau told him, and Kai shook his head.  
  
"No this is......... On my planet we call it wine," Kai told the albino, stopping an argument that would have begun if he had not done so.  
  
"Hum," Dilandau took another sip; "How do you know its wine?"  
  
"Well, when I was younger........... Most likely about ten years ago*, I noticed some glasses full of a red colour. My parents had friends round, and so they placed their glasses on the floor near the sofa........" Kai looked at Dilandau, wondering if he should explain what a sofa was, but Dilandau beckoned him to continue; "Anyway, I drank from all four glasses, I was fairly drunk. Though none of the adult's realised it until they looked at their glasses, I apparently was bouncing off the walls at the time," Kai said with a slight laugh, and he heard Dilandau chuckle; "Anyway, the next morning I didn't get up as early as I normally did, and when I did wale up, I had an extremely bad hang-over,"  
  
Dilandau continued to chuckle, and Kai laughed as well.  
  
"I can't see you drunk, not so young......" Dilandau said, as they calmed down from laughing.  
  
"Oh, hey, do you have Black Dranzer?" Kai asked the albino, who nodded and brought out the black beyblade.  
  
Kai took the bit out of the beyblade, and then glanced at Dilandau.  
  
"If you get a sword that can have a small space to fit the bit into, Black Dranzer will fight along side you," Kai explained, and Dilandau nodded, looking at the bit of the black phoenix.  
  
"Your all right with me having this?" Dilandau asked Kai.  
  
"I have to be," Kai shrugged and took a sip of the vino; "Deja vue will come along soon I think,"  
  
Dilandau laughed; "Just don't drink so quickly,"  
  
"That reminds me, when am I going to get a non-lumpy bed?" Kai demanded to know.  
  
"Soon," Dilandau said with a smirk, and the two continued to drink the vino, though Kai was careful of just sipping slowly.  
  
"You'll met Van in Asturia too......... He's the one who did this," Dilandau gestured to his scar.  
  
"Yea?" Kai said, both of them slightly tipsy after having there sixth glass of vino. And the night was still young.  
  
"Just watch out for him, you don't know how to fight," Dilandau warned Kai, but this didn't sober either of them up.  
  
"Ha, I have Dranzer inside of me, and I won't be attacked by him, I'm sure," Kai said, and had another sip of vino.  
  
"And Allen Schezar, a womanizer," Dilandau said, and Kai looked interested.  
  
"Right, what do they both look like?" Kai asked, then as an after thought; "What are the chances of me remembering this?"  
  
"High, we're not that drunk yet," Dilandau told him, and for some odd reason they both laughed.  
  
Once composure was gained, Dilandau described the two. And then the two continued to keep drinking until there was no more vino left. Of course the room had another two bottles of the stuff to keep the boy's occupied.  
  
"You know.......... I don't feel any more different with Dranzer inside me...." Kai said, fairly drunk.  
  
"You will in a period of time I would think," Dilandau told him.  
  
They continued to talk about odd topic's, the names of the countries in their own worlds, the strange names, the people they hated. And so it continued until the vino was gone and they had to try and walk to their respectable rooms.  
  
"Fuck it, I'm staying here," Dilandau said, and leaned his head back to sleep.  
  
"Me too, its so far away to the bed............. Which is most likely lumpy, so I would sleep on it anyway," Kai finished his small rant.  
  
"Night," Dilandau said and closed his eyes.  
  
Kai followed suit, hoping for a dreamless sleep. And that his neck would not hurt him when he woke up. Because he only wanted a hang-over, not a sore neck as well.  
  
*  
  
* - Kai will be 15 in this. I have only just decided on that. Also the story that he told is based on a true story, just swapped the beer for wine. 


End file.
